


抒情情史

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dransy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: 写于2012.12





	抒情情史

12月刚刚来临的时候，白色迟迟没有来到，赞比尼家的猫头鹰穿过几年渐淡的联系再一次飞进马尔福庄园，德拉科收到了来自布雷斯的圣诞节晚宴邀请。

请帖如同学生时代的纸条，有着不干净的墨迹和随意的涂鸦，没有真正静静地格式，请德拉科.马尔福务必前往赞比尼家与斯莱特林的旧友一同共享久违的平安夜聚餐，当然，重要的是给新生还未满月的赞比尼继承人起个名字。署名：布雷斯·赞比尼。潘西·赞比尼。底下是一排潦草的小字：恭喜我吧，是个女孩。

时值阿斯托利亚年假，她坚持要带着还在襁褓中的斯科皮北上苏格兰去看一群远亲，她的固执的结果就是德拉科一个人无聊的呆在家中，靠看报打发时间，所以当收到信的时候，他便怀着多种复杂很久未出现的情绪快速回了信。

 

平安夜当日的下午，德拉科怀着闲心提早几个小时准备步行穿过几条繁华街道再走向麻瓜很少出现的区域，去与旧友聊聊往事和现在的几件时事，他打算在进行漫长的步行后直奔赞比尼家，狠狠的吃他一顿。

当德拉科穿得像狗熊一样走在街上的时候，他疑惑的望着路上瑟瑟发抖的人不知所以然。

街边的橱窗柜里摆着被彩色小灯泡装饰的圣诞树，门口戴着红帽子的圣诞老人挺着肚子把孩子们逗得咯咯的笑着。

德拉科穿过他们——麻瓜的世界不管怎么布置都比不上那个已经死了的老头一挥魔杖来的漂亮，学生时代的圣诞节大厅让人的心情总是飘到那看不见的顶上去，和自己喜欢的人享受着最简单的食物和乱糟糟的音乐。

有几个母亲模样的人一手牵着孩子，一首拎着大包小包的年货，行色匆匆的从德拉科身边路过。德拉科缩着脖子快速走过，满脑子开始回忆一些以前度过的圣诞节，而这全部都会扯到那个刚刚做了母亲的年轻女人。

 

他不知道穿过了多少条街道，从稀疏的地方走到人群喧闹的街区，然后又走向无人的地区，他好像没有觉得累，也不觉得走过了多长时间，但等到布雷斯家的时候似乎时间已经差不多了。

给他开门的是家里的一个带着围裙的保姆，屋子里的暖气将德拉科拥进一个节日里，她开了门之后很快就到厨房去了，而布雷斯高高兴兴的出来，穿着拖鞋急匆匆来拥抱了德拉科：“现在我们都只能请要付钱的保姆啦。”这种抱怨几乎天天都有人在说，德拉科笑笑，布雷斯亲切的拉起德拉科：“潘西现在还在她房子里呢，她现在可是贵重啊，我带你去参观一下房子吧。”

德拉科被布雷斯领着看完了整个规模不大的二层楼，潘西的家，他这样想。

等他们回到客厅的时候门铃正巧就响起来了，达芙妮带着室外的寒气踩着叮叮作响的高跟鞋提着女士手提包就进来了，西奥多和蒙太在后面进了屋。这几个人把斯莱特林的休息室带到了布雷斯家，德拉科感觉回到了年轻的学生时代，他们坐在火炉旁哈哈大笑的时光。

达芙妮把她的手提包拿出来：“我新买的包，容量很大的，节日的时候领着大包小包的礼物到处乱跑我可受不了就专门买了这个，”她环顾了一圈。

房子里布雷斯一边催促厨房里快一点，一边和蒙太和西奥多聊着。

“潘西呢，她怎么躲在房子里，这可不厚道，我带了好东西给她和新生儿，快让我看看这当了妈妈的人吧。”

布雷斯被她吵着只好上楼去叫潘西，达芙妮也忍不住开始从包里掏出一件件礼物给德拉科展示。

 

潘西很快从楼上下来了，她把长发松松的绑扎起来，脸上挂着一幅永远不改的笑容，她穿着一件天蓝色的毛衣，没有图案和花色，她一眼就看到了德拉科，走过来打招呼，作为一个女主人。

“嘿，最近怎么样？”潘西问候道。

“挺好的，年底琐事比较多，不过也要发奖金了嘛。”德拉科随口答道，思索着上一次听见她的声音是多久以前了。

达芙妮热情的把潘西拉去开始一一说起她不知道从哪里弄来的有助于婴儿早日说话走路识字用魔杖的宝贝。

 

餐桌上饭菜都已经准备好了，他们坐在一起，点评着布雷斯家的厨子，讨论着过去许多年发生的事情，好像从未中断过联系同往昔一样亲密。

“当当当。”布雷斯拍拍桌子让大家安静下来，“我把你们叫来可是有重要事情的，新生儿的名字还没有取呢，你们有什么高见啊。”

大家沉默了一阵。

蒙太说：“菲洛米娜，这个怎么样。”

“不好，贝琳达多好听~”达芙妮建议。

“干脆就叫做梅林好了，咯咯咯咯。”西奥多因为这个并不好笑的笑话笑了起来。

他们的话题又很快扯向了部里那个不讲通融的魔法部长给他们的财源带来了多大的烦恼。

 

晚饭结束后他们开始打牌。德拉科在第一局就被淘汰出局，位置很快被西奥多代替。他站起身来看见坐在客厅一个人看书的潘西，便走了过去。

“你在干什么？”德拉科问。

潘西将挡住脸的书放低，露出眼睛望着德拉科，停顿一下后把书放在腿上，那模样让德拉科想到斯莱特林休息室里坐在火炉边看书的潘西，经常会因为懒得说话而直接无视德拉科。

“看书，书里总是讲很多奇怪的故事，真难以置信居然会有这种故事发生。”

“这个世上什么样的故事都会发生。”德拉科随口附和。

潘西笑笑，看了看还在吵着的那群人：“我以为你看到我会想说点什么有意思的事情呢。”

“可能是会想说什么吧，我以前太习惯有你在，所以不习惯你不知道我身边的事情。我几乎每天都有上千句话想对你说，我想如果能见到你一定要告诉你，但我现在反倒不知道该说什么了。”

“为什么？”

“我总想让你知道最重要的事情，但现在想来也没有什么非讲不可的。”

德拉科叹了口气，他用之前说话的表情说：“讲讲你的故事吧，就从我没有参与过的讲起。”

潘西起身把腿上的书放到茶几上，然后重新回到她之前坐的木椅子。客厅的灯光照在她的脸上，她整个人都披上淡黄颜色，就像一件艺术品。

 

“我从来没有再和别人提起过往事，我想并不是每个人都会对此感兴趣，但是我所读过的每一个故事里都能看到我们的影子，这让我几年来虽没说过这些，却似乎每日都见。”她说，作为一个漫长故事的开场白。

“从阿斯托利亚嫁给你开始吧——说实话，除了当听到这个名字的时候有些惊讶外，我几乎是马上理解你了，当时的情况下你可能娶任何一个安全的纯血统，阿斯托利亚和学校别的喜欢你的女生在我看来没有什么不同，不过她比她们都要幸运一点。我应该庆幸你没有举办大型的婚礼，不然我真不知道该怎么出现。

我对别人说我并不抱幻想你还会和我在一起，但其实只是太害怕幻想会破灭。这太像一场噩梦，在黑漆漆的半夜剪辑零碎的最令人毛骨悚然的片段演给我一个人看，但这场噩梦永远都不会醒来，这也是最吓人的。我的梦和现实倒了过来，那段时间里我总是梦见我们过去的美好时光，醒来的时候却只需要几秒想起现实的时间我就从高处被生拉硬拽的拖到谷底。那种心情让我每天都祈祷能做一场幸福一点的噩梦。那个还在冷空气中停留的春天，我想我的生活如同翻新了的土地，露出被冻的僵硬的黑色面向外界，但我无法怀着希望等到开出野果的秋天了。

我尽我所能最恶毒的希望你会内疚，我不想只是我一个人这么痛苦，我每天看见你的脸成千上万遍，但都把你原本好看的样子变得狰狞扭曲。

我倒宁愿你死了，这样你留给我的回忆只是完整没有缺失的十七年，我可以把对你的思念当做我忠诚的证明讲给别人听，我的后代会把我当做一个传奇的母亲，我的朋友会把我看做多情的女人，我的丈夫会因这伤心的往事而更加爱我。但你依然存在没有丝毫受损的生命让这一切成为了我的耻辱。”

德拉科笑出了声音，他原本对往事的种种歉意因后面几句话而逗乐。“你这么说好像这都是真的一样，我不相信你会真心希望后代把你当传奇什么的鬼话，我只相信你不能容忍那种耻辱，这简直在你的虚荣心上掏了一个通天的大洞。“

“这可能是对的，但你不要对我乱下定义了，你早就不再了解我了。你现在嘲笑我，好像这是别人的故事一样，不过幸好这都过去了”潘西说。

 

“我对你说的一点嘲笑也没有。我倒是害怕我说出来我的事情你会嘲笑呢。

本来我应该表示歉意，但我想这么长的时间，无论你是否原谅我的道歉都无关紧要了。但我要告诉你我当时所想，尽管过去很久我想起仍然觉得窒息——我那时候想不会有人比我更痛苦了。

我过着和以前一模一样乏味无趣，但又因没有你存在而完全不同的生活。我从放弃你的那一刻就开始后悔了，我一直在想我为什么会失去你，而这个决定是又我自己做的，我把所有的怨恨都推到自己身上，就像我们冬天时候堆的雪人，有着假鼻子假眼睛假的笑脸，堆好之后还要被拍拍打打以确保夯实。我将自己做的更牢固，被懊恼和痛苦填充的严严实实。而我对你的唯一毫无根据的责备就是没有来找我，我想你来找我，那我一定会像逃命一样的跟着你跑。但你没有来，我知道你肯定不会来——我这样对不起你，又有什么权力希望你来找我呢。但我还是在猜，脑海里全是可怕的念头，我想你可能厌恶我害怕我，或者就是根本的瞧不起我，最主要的是你在对我的认识中完全把原本的爱全磨完了，这样只有我一个人还在爱你了。是啊，我依旧很爱你，我想你一辈子都不知道我有多爱你，这真是最大的遗憾了，不过你是了解我的，你知道我的难处。

我想到死，但我没有，因为还有我的父母，我很难想象没有我他们会怎么样，而且说我每一秒都抱有着你来找我的希望，这希望即使在听到你离开伦敦的时候也没有停止，任何一次开门的声音和飞来的猫头鹰都揪着我的神经，现在回想起来都能感觉到那种紧张。”德拉科顿了一下：“你继续讲下去。”

 

“我想那一段时间我一定是发疯了，我身体里的那个疯子在指使着我的思想，她让我疯狂的想你，像怂恿我去犯罪一样的命令我去找你，但我却不能纵容她去做任何事情，我安慰她说黑暗便是未知，但并不是每个疯子都有自由。我说着这种连我自己也不是很理解，但却可以让她安静上一阵子的话。我不知道我身体里的那个疯子能否理解我说的自由，但她是那段时间里唯一能和我说话的人，算是听到她的怂恿后的自首，我带她去旅行了。

我握着一张火车票将自己投入最大的流放地，跟随铁轨和车轮的咬合奔向另一片黑暗。”她停顿了一下，以一种似乎陷入沉思的神情看着德拉科，但言语中又透露着在跳跃愉快：“说真的，我以为我想起来这些会费点脑筋，但你现在坐在这里，我就像看了场看过无数次但仍旧挚爱的电影后，突然另一个已忘记名字的截然不同的电影中的情节涌入我的思绪一样顺理成章的想起什么。”

“接我的是个我从没见过的女孩，她和我们一样大，扎着漂亮的麻花辫。她好像叫劳拉什么的普通名字，我那时候和她关系挺不错，但现在六年过去我确实不大记得了。我原本以为来接我的会是以前的同学，但后来我发觉这根本不可能。

我被魔法部安排在未成家的青年们常驻的那件公寓，那间公寓的气氛和斯莱特林的宿舍完全不同，那些人从不为讨厌的工作发愁，也没有什么一定要去的应酬。在伦敦就算是在魔法部里坐电梯也会碰上几个曾经的格兰芬多的死对头或者随便几个面熟的人。但在那里几乎每天都可以看到崭新的面孔，我呆了整整一年却从没碰到过过去的熟人。

我去了三天就意识到了这令人兴奋的一点。他们不认识我，不会对我有任何偏见，我可以将自己塑造成一个善解人意知书达礼的新青年而不是自私自利的斯莱特林，没有人知道我过去如何，但我的现在却是与他们共享的。他们每个人都曾经生活在我不知道的背景，他们的笑话引起的是我过去从没听过的开怀大笑，他们就像厚重却又藏着附有深意谜语的书。我发觉这里的每个人都有些我过去也想得到的优点。我猜可能人离开了熟悉的人群就可以按照自己的意愿向好的那一面发展。到的第一周里我就开始计划培养自己，我们的人生好像一开始就是有计划的，但那是第一次我开始制定我自己的计划。我每个周六去参加公寓顶楼的聚会，去认识新朋友，聊一些新鲜事，互相推荐几首新歌。每天晚上读从图书馆里借来的书，甚至突发奇想的去和楼上的女孩学织毛衣。如果我是去那里减轻痛苦的话，那我确实如愿以偿了。充实的生活让我感觉似乎忘了痛苦，但我很快又想到你。

那是我到达的头一个月的最后一个周六晚上，我已经逐渐习惯那种懒散的生活。我和我的新朋友们在顶楼聚会还没正式开始。女士们在一起讨论着准备明天进麻瓜的市区购物，虽然每周都有很多事情可做，但这仍然是她们最关心的话题，妮可甚至拿出速记笔记下大家所讨论到的最新麻瓜款式——在那个地方可没人认为麻瓜低我们一等。（潘西看着德拉科微微皱起的眉头补充道。）

在房间另一头的男士们闲谈的桌子周围突然爆发了一阵极大的喧闹，虽然他们一直都很吵。显然有什么人加入了他们，他们大概的话是：“嘿，瓦尔特，你居然出现了，我们都以为你憋在房子死了，我们还商量派谁去给你收尸呢。”那个被叫做瓦尔特的人止不住的笑，明显一副好脾气的样子：“冬天快到了，我就在房子里提前冬眠了一阵。”那些人给他腾出来一块位置，他没有坐下，在围绕着他的吵闹声中提高了嗓门：“我可没有空着手来，我要成不折不扣的穷光蛋了。”然后他一挥手桌子上便出现了一轧啤酒，又是一片哄闹。

男士们的热闹让我们的讨论根本无法继续，而我光顾着看热闹而对她们的话一个字都没听进入。

他很快就看到我们，除了我之外的每个人都应该和他熟悉极了。他对着我们这桌用喊着的声音说：“敬周末的女士们”同时我们的桌子上也出现了因杂物堆积而无法整齐摆放的啤酒。所有的女孩子见到啤酒就只看得到眼前的欢乐了，那个周六的聚会就从人手一瓶啤酒开始了。房间的中间桌上球，巫师象棋和维斯新发明的游戏成了真正的主人。

我还是看着那个瓦尔特，他很明显也看到了我，他用醉汉的声音（虽然他压根没喝酒）对旁边的人说：“我们这里来了新人？”我觉得他这实在不讲礼貌，但反正我也无聊，就干脆向他走去。

我走到房间的另一头，并没有意识到我将认识的这个人会如何不同。热心的萨尼尔帮我做了介绍，我就这样认识了我对门的邻居。等一阵礼貌又带着年轻人的社交气息的介绍后，萨尼尔被叫去当桌球的裁判，“那些家伙总爱说对方耍赖。”他说着就走了。

现在只剩我和我的新朋友了，我说：“我一直以为对面房子是空着的。”

“哈，我很久没有出门了，我应该感谢这些家伙没有向部里举报我，不过就算是举报了也不会有人管的。”

我们在桌子边拉了两个椅子坐下，他像办事处的工作人员一样问我：“你觉得这里怎么样，帕金森小姐？”

“很好，和我所待过的所有地方都不一样。”我本来应该说些有意思的话，但斟酌一番还是觉得这种没什么实质的话更适合作为一个给新朋友的回答。

“我也这么觉得。”他的语调很兴奋，好像一个画家的作品得到了高度赞扬，“这里的生活自由的能让人忘了自己。”

我笑笑没有搭话，他则看着最近一桌的纸牌。

我总算能仔细的好好看看他，他的五官没什么特别之处，但总凑在一起就值得欣赏了。他看纸牌也能看出些特别的乐趣，我说的特别的乐趣是因为当某个人输了的时候大家一起跟着输家一起笑，而他则像是想起过去的有趣的往事一样笑，他的整个面部都显示着欢快，但他褐色的眼睛却像一块被海水拍打着的新大陆有着不与人同享的乐趣，那样子让人觉得他是有什么开心的事情，却只能等到众人一起大笑的时候才能和别人一起独自为自己的乐事高兴。就像突然塞进我的脑子一样，我想到了你。

自我开始来不及防备的想到你的时候，我知道我一整晚的好心情都没有了，你就像长在我身体隐秘处的肿瘤一样，我根本不敢让别人知道。以前想到你的时候我总是一个人，但当时我在顶楼的聚会里还要和别人说笑，我可承受不住。我匆匆和大家告辞就回到了房间。

在回房间的路上我一直试图想些无关紧要的事情，但当我打开房门又关上的时候，我还是陷入了痛苦的黑暗的境地。我坐在我的书桌旁开始了经常性的神游，这种神游与做梦的唯一区别就是睁着眼睛而已。我不知道我靠在椅子上坐了多久，但无疑我跟个怨妇一样又把发生没发生过的事情重演了一遍。”

潘西停顿了一下，她的表情开始愉快起来，说起一句题外话：“现在想起来我应该是个艺术家才对，我编织出一部镜头独特的爱情电影，虽然除了导演谁都没能有幸欣赏。”

她继续说起那个故事：“我从神游中回到地面，因为我听到瓦尔特的脚步声，我趴在猫眼上可以感受到他醉熏熏的快乐。他的口型像是在哼猫王的歌，走不稳的步伐就像是跳舞。当人看到什么的时候总会开始产生，并当真的幻想。而我将你暂时放在别处，以为走廊灯光下哼着歌的瓦尔特是在邀请我去参与他一个人的盛大宴会，我将借着没有过去的身份和新生的灵魂进入另一个世界。后来我想我会在看到他的时候想到你，可能是因为即使所见之景和处境千差万别，但喜欢人的感觉总是一样的。

我的内心像是以沸腾为形式做了一次时间短暂却意义深远的革命，我怀着过去的往事准备入住新的生活了。我把猫眼里所看到的简单事物作为整个电影的开场曲带去了我晕沉的睡梦。

我每天早上早早收拾好然后在门口听着瓦尔特出门的声音，假装碰巧一起出门，他总是邀请我一起去吃早饭，而我们就可以在去上班的路上聊聊天。他真是一个有意思的人，他懂绘画摄影和音乐，我从没问过他血统，但我觉得他受过的教育比我们更完善而且有意义，他兴趣广泛，但有时又对什么都不感兴趣。他喜欢笑，没有什么缘由的感到放松和轻快，而正是这没有缘由的笑让人有千百中理由爱上他。大多数白天我都能和他在一起听他对很多事情的评价，我觉得他的观点总是与众不同听起来像是胡言乱语。太阳快回到西面的时候我经常坐在椅子上透过百叶窗看太阳的不刺眼轮廓，那个时候我觉得我是很喜欢他的，更准确的说应该是希望做一个和他一样的人，那个时候我还以为我确实是可以和他成为一样的人的。

但晚上的时候和我一起分享生活的疯子清醒了，在有人在的时候她很少出现，她可能是害怕人的吧。她在晚上的时候指挥我又开始止不住想你，我觉得自己反反复复持续几个小时的唯一思绪让我本来将变得丰富的生活又回到只有单一颜色的状态。每天晚上我都只有着那一个念头：我只会爱着你了。我闭上眼睛看见的只有你的样子，我相信我的人生有一条轨迹，而我驶在这轨迹时不小心走了歪道，我只能等着一名技术精湛的技工来进行修复。我的力量是多么渺小显得无能为力。在绝望中昏睡过去却又能给我带来希望，第二天早上我就又开始观察瓦尔特，陷入自己并不熟知的爱情，以为他就是那个技术精湛的人。

我的白天和夜晚自此有了颜色以外的明显变化，我将自己的行为分为即将恋爱和绝望状态。说实话我喜欢这种感觉，如果不去认真思考它的内容的话，它让我觉得我藏在不为人知的时间里，我感受着从24个小时里额外偷来的爱情，我就像小时候那样开始自命不凡起来。

爱情要占据一个人莫大的精力，它要一个人离开自己的生活专门去做一个爱人。我很快和瓦尔特如我所愿的那样成为了公寓里众多情侣的又一对，这里我们的朋友不会因为漂亮的五官而去过分的给予好评，从不指责别人的过失使人难堪也尽量不做出出格的举动。混迹在其中让我开始努力增添我尚未有的美德，或者说努力掩饰我一切不好的品质。

我经常幻想我的人生可以重新开始，我应该提前绕开一切可能发生的灾难，规划我本来有远大前程的命运。而我所费尽心力去做的只是为了要自己远离所有负面的心情。

潘西继续说，“我们如果今天会讨论到爱情，那么我所讲的就不只是这一个无趣普通的故事了。”

她看着德拉科继续讲：“漂亮和家境总是比善良的心灵更容易赢得爱情，（只有少部分人是不赞同的，当然这些人都是无足轻重的。）但爱人之心是不会因外表的美丑而变得高贵或卑贱的。这些都是瓦尔特说的，我问他关于他过去的爱情，他就这样告诉我，他说这些的时候眼睛依旧藏着笑意。我说如果我爱的人没有爱上我，那一定是因为他并不了解我。他却说他一度也这么想，但事实上根本不成立，我们把周围的世界想象的太小了。

后来在某个夏天即将过去的晚上，我终于放弃了持续一年多像疯子一样爱着你的感情，你连着我全部的爱情都变得微不足道。我有着那么一种强烈的愿望想要去看看我并不存在的世界，我躺在床上能清晰的听见世界这个大机器内部转动时精准无误的齿轮咬合声，我心中怀着渴望，渴望去对其一探究竟。

我从一个渺小的自封的艺术家变成了一个更加渺小的探险家。

我怀着即将发现秘密的心情激动的彻夜未眠。我突然觉得过去我的痛苦是显得滑稽可笑的，为了自己的欲望而一再痛苦丝毫不值得同情。人类所固有的野心自私情欲仁爱都变得那么腥腥做态令人作呕，我感觉我抛弃了承重的肉体而飘到了世界上空。

我精神抖擞的等待着太阳升起，我推开门去告诉瓦尔特我要开始去看一看外面的世界，他当时惊讶和恐慌的表情我是永远无法忘记的，我看着他一句话也说不出，但他立刻又哈哈大笑起来，我们一起出门去了早餐店。我并不为他的态度生气，只是遗憾少了一个本可能同行的人。接下来的一周内，我收拾好了行李办好了部里麻烦的辞职手续，我打算先回趟家，然后仔细做好下一步打算。我要以无业游民的身份开始为这个世界工作了。

如果说我有什么值得留恋的就是瓦尔特了。他送我到回伦敦的车站，夜晚的风要把我眼泪吹出来，我等着要即将呼啸着跑来的车心里想着我可不能停在路上，这样我就不知道我的旅行是否成功了。我拥抱着他，因为我知道这一刻对我来说有着里程碑的意义。

他对我说：“世界是个大舞台，你要做一个优秀的演员，才不枉只有一次谢幕。”我看着他就明白我肯定不能做一个和他一样的人了，我有无数选择，而且我愿意对无限种可能去尝试。

我说：“我的旅行开始的太突然，外面的一切都在等着我，虽然我本来以为我可以永远就在这里的。”

“本来就不存在故乡这种东西，以后还有一大堆时间可以回忆呢。”

火车驶来的声音盖过了我们的笑声——为了从此以往虽不见却耀耀生辉的未来发出的笑声。那是我最后一次见到他。此后听说他就像我第一次见到的那样关上门继续去当隐士了。

我先是回到了伦敦，结束了我过去一年的生活。我发觉我已丢掉了唯一疯子一样的同伴，这是前所未有的孤独，但或许真正意义上的旅行又开始了。学生时代我总想我们的一生就这样顺其自然的听从天命吧，现在想来真是太自大也无知了，这个世界就算我们用飞毯做鞋也奔跑不到尽头，上帝又如何知道我们的存在又怎么会帮我们安排命运呢。那个时候我像是在水底长时间摒气后浮上水面恶狠狠的呼吸从未被任何人感知的空气一样获得重生。

随后我开始了为期三年的旅行，或许在漫长的时间里三年只不过一晃就会过去，然而在短暂的经历中却为以后的所有做了序章。

我在属于英国的热带岛屿上与语言不通的土著人一起生活，躺在大西洋船只的甲板上与水手们抽着烟斗，头顶上有着繁星碧空，我在别人的生活里找寻自己，并以此为傲。人类作为一个群体，腿脚相连的迈着步伐，但是我要跑在所有人前面，提前踏遍每一寸土地。

我回到伦敦，重新开始平凡的生活，回到从出生以来就划定的圈子，成为了沙比尼夫人。

那么关于你呢，我想如果我不再爱你我会在回来的第一天就去登门拜访，但我没有，我给爱情重新下了定义，这一切就无所谓了。”

 

潘西停止了讲话，她等待着德拉科的回音：“你在想什么，德拉科？”

德拉科摊开手掌：“我觉得我真是太缺乏想象力了，现在你可是远远地跑在我前面了，我的生活乏味的没什么可讲。”他露出在休息室里少有的没有有趣故事的尴尬神情。

“总有什么可讲的吧，每天都闲待着的人总会冒出些别人没有过的想法。”潘西说。

德拉科说：“以前你在的时候你总是可以编出来很多理由来宽慰我，这也是我很长时间都一直在难过的境地中的原因。我尝试着安慰自己，却总是想到爱情本身上，我想这个世界上可能真的存在与你所该爱的那个人一模一样完全吻合的人，但这个人或许在地球的另一端或者早已同一个合适的爱人在一起，如果花费一辈子去找那个在你已知世界里根本不存在的人太徒劳了。人们的爱情都很简单，什么都可以给爱情做媒，一双蓝色眼睛，乌黑的头发，写在白纸上的心声，用黄色阳光衬托着的背影，平淡话语里燃烧的红色火焰，以及染上绿色的漫长时光，它们都可以当爱情的信使。心是爱情的唯一栖息地，所以爱情有时候只是占着很小的一点位置，但有时候却是全部。如果我因为凑巧的爱情而痛苦绝望那真是太不值得了，当然有时候这种想法也并不奏效。”

潘西惊讶的说：“你居然和我想到一块去了。但是却又你完全不同。我想人们为何会无缘无故的爱上一个没有血缘甚至不了解的外人呢？我认为爱上一个人是因为他的外貌、他孩子气的性格、他难过时候眯着的眼睛，有冬天里才会感觉到的温暖的声音。这些令人着迷的细节可能会诱导一场轰轰烈烈的爱情，但有什么是永恒不会改变的呢？岁月会在人爱笑的脸上刻上皱纹，青春会带着骄傲一起成为过去，奔波的旅途会使人习惯于沉默，人可以脱胎换骨，甚至连自己都想抛弃。人们所渴望所坚信的爱情不可能永远保持原来的模样，我们不能确定一个真实的人，我们甚至不知道怎样确定你所爱的人的存在，我们做不到也不可能完全爱上任何一个人。我就这样让我自己相信我并不爱你。当然和你一样，有时候这也并不奏效。”

“如果照你这么想的话，那你之前一直在爱的是什么呢？”

“一个可以被更改的名字和一个只存在在幻想中的影子。”潘西像在说排练过无数次的台词，而她自己化身为和人物毫不相干的演员。“你相信人会在幻想中见到从没在她眼睛里出现过的脸吗，我虽然不确定我是否真的看到过，但我知道这张脸一定和别的脸不同寻常。大概就是这样。不过我现在有值得永恒去爱的人了。”她起身，拉起德拉科向二楼跑去。

他们停在二楼的育儿室。潘西指着在襁褓中的婴儿对德拉科说：“她是属于我的，我有权永远爱她，她将给我带来源源不断的幸福。”

原本闭着眼睛的婴儿因为听见声音睁开了眼，她不哭只是望着眼前和她母亲站在一起的陌生人。

德拉科坐在地板上端详着这个还没有名字的婴儿，他说：“真漂亮的蓝眼睛。”

“是啊，奇怪她怎么会生的一双蓝眼睛，如果我还有权决定的话我希望她能有有一头乌发。”潘西也坐在了地板上。

德拉科知道她想起了以前一起读过的那本语句美丽的书，便念给这个婴儿听：“头发的黑色的，眼睛藏着忧郁的夜色。”

 

德拉科从沙比尼家出来，地上有些不知道什么时候开始铺上的一层淡薄的白色。

他抬起头就看见潘西亮着灯现在窗户前的投影，那个站在窗口的妇人在用一种只有他可以感觉到的方式与他告别，明显披肩的长发似乎又回到了短发的轮廓，而它的主人又在告诉他，她是怎样在这个平安夜欣喜的初识了一位旧友。

德拉科向着亮灯的方向张开怀抱，拥抱着与生俱来的爱情，也以最坦诚的姿态欢迎这场永不会迟到的大雪。

一个一直存在在脑海却又在此刻才出现的想法光临了。

他因长时间沉默而显得响亮的声音敲打着暮色。

“就叫海伦吧，告诉潘西给她起个名字就叫海伦。”德拉科对着在与客人告别的布雷斯说。

海伦，这个无数次在潘西送给他的抒情诗集里出现过，因为绝世的美貌和永难忘怀的爱情故事而被愚蠢的诗人写满荒唐诗句的名字。

达芙妮邀请他坐上他们的马车。他跟着上了马车。

他已不想再浪费心情走路，他所想的只是快点到家，沉沉的睡去。

或许在他的梦里，16岁的抒情诗句还会回来与他重归于好，他还会将潘西写在16岁的漂亮字体读出声来。

“我会永远爱你，你会永远秀丽。”


End file.
